Amitié cauchemardesque
by Zexy D Heart
Summary: Mu est persécuté par un démon dans ses rêves. Il décide de se tourner vers certains chevaliers qui pourraient l'aider mais tous sont perplexes et décident de ne pas vraiment croire à son histoire. Toutefois un pouvoir atlante perdu depuis la disparition de ce peuple millénaire va les faire changer d'avis. Rating M pour violence physique et morale (Yaoi!). Mu x Shaka principalement.
1. Le souffle de la peur

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi!

Résumé : Mû en a marre, chaque nuit un esprit malsain vient troubler son sommeil et l'empêche de se réveiller afin de détruire son âme pure. Mû décide d'exposer son problème aux autres, en particulier à quatre chevaliers qui pourraient indirectement l'aider : Shaka grâce à ses pouvoirs divins, DeathMask et sa manie de pouvoir communiquer avec des esprits morts, et pour finir Kanon et Saga qui manient les dimensions et qui pourraient donc permettre aux autres de voir l'esprit. Est-ce aussi simple quand ces derniers s'en contrefichent.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI IIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI IIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Chapitre 1 : Le souffle de la peur! L'apparition d'un démon sans scrupule!

Le froid de la nuit avait recouvert le Sanctuaire depuis maintenant plus d'une heure, tous les chevaliers étaient partis se coucher après leur dure journée d'entrainement. Il pouvait voir les lumières de chaque temple s'éteindre un à un. Evidemment, le premier à éteindre fut Aphrodite qui estimait qu'avoir des cernes le matin était signe de malheur et que même les meilleurs maquillages du monde n'arriveraient pas à masquer. Les autres prenaient leur temps comme Shaka qui voulait finir sa méditation. Certains s'étaient préparés à une soirée Tv arrosée, enfin c'est ce qu'il en avait déduit en voyant DeathMask, Camus et Saga descendre chez Aldébaran avec des cartons de bouteilles de vodka. De son côté, il avait terminé les réparations des armures de Milo et d'Aiolia et avait continué à instruire Kiki. Comparé à ses confrères, il ne voulait pas dormir, il avait peur de dormir. Il savait qu'un jour il ne se réveillerait pas, que cette chose le garderait prisonnière de ses rêves, continuant à dévorer son âme et sa volonté. Il avait décidé de continuer les réparations des armures, même si elles étaient complètement restaurées, et de se reposer après, quand le soleil serait levé, afin de vérifier si cette chose l'approcherait encore sous les rayons de l'astre solaire. Le problème c'est que la fatigue le tiraillait, cela faisait trois jours qu'il ne dormait plus, qu'il se tonifiait au thé au jasmin pour ne pas faillir. Il voulait fermer les yeux sur son lit, se frotter contre ses draps, s'enrouler dans ses couvertures chaudes, sentir le parfum de son oreiller et écouter la douce symphonie de la nuit mais il ne pouvait pas ! Sinon ce n'est pas le chant de la nuit qu'il entendrait mais un suintement métallique, un vent glacial, un regard de braise sur lui, des hurlements d'âmes damnées et son propre cri dont les ondes se répercuteraient sur son âme, empêchant ainsi quiconque de l'entendre mis-à-part ce monstre qui le regarderait avec un sourire de satisfaction en se léchant les doigts, nappés de son sang vermeil. A parler de cet être lui fit presque piquer du nez dans son travail.

-Maître ? L'interpella Kiki qui arriva en se frottant les yeux de fatigue, il se fait tard.

-Vas te coucher, j'arrive.

Il délaissa son travail pour aller le border. Il le regardait s'endormir et contemplait son visage serein sur lequel s'affichait un magnifique sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour avoir ne serait-ce que cinq minutes de tranquillité ?

Après s'être assuré que son apprenti avait bien atteint le pays des rêves, il repartit à l'atelier pour continuer. Décidément ils n'y étaient pas allés de mains mortes ces deux-la, mon dieu quel désastre cela avait été de tout remettre en état. Le plastron de l'armure du Scorpion avait été transpercée lors de l'entrainement et l'armure du Lion lui avait été amenée sous forme de puzzle que Kiki s'était amusé à reconstituer.

Ses paupières s'alourdirent et ses jambes commencèrent à fléchir sous le poids de son sommeil. Il sentit Morphée venir et son cauchemar aussi par la même occasion. Il ne pouvait le voir mais l'air glacial de la pièce lui indiquait largement sa présence. L'armure de Milo se mit à produire un son semblable à un frottement de griffes sur le métal, il était juste derrière lui.

-_Mû…ton âme… je la veux…je veux la détruire,_ déclara une voix rauque.

-Change de disque Malphas, tu radotes, répliqua-t-il en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher sa peur.

-_Mais c'est que mon petit mouton essaye de se défendre, tu sais pourtant que c'est inutile. Tu mourras comme les habitants de ton peuple que je me suis amusé à tuer d'un simple coup de griffe qui leur a labouré les entrailles. _

L'entité passa sa main dans son coup, ce qui donna l'effet d'une bourrasque de vent, et lui saisit la nuque.

-_Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça était drôle d'arracher d'innocents enfants à leur mère, faire exploser les temples, arracher le cœur de ceux qui obstruaient ma route et j'en passe. Mais toi tu es différent, tu es un chevalier. Je vais bien te cuisiner avant, grâce à moi tu revivras la chute de ton peuple, tu entendras leur hurlement de douleur, tu verras leur mise à mort et pour finir je tuerai sous tes yeux ton apprenti et les atlantes survivants._

-Non pitié pas ça, pleura le Bélier, torture-moi si ça te chante, abuse de ma personne mais je t'en prie, laisse les autres tranquille.

-_Ahahahaha, rit le démon, ne faire qu'en parler excite encore plus mon envie de réaliser mes ambitions. Mais pourquoi pleures-tu ? Tu te fais du mal pour rien, après tout, tu les rejoindras aussi._

Mû ne l'écoutais plus. Il s'était écroulé à genou et se tenait la tête entre ses mains_. _Ses larmes coulées sans fin et s'éclataient sur le sol. Il sentit un air chaud envahir à nouveau la pièce, preuve que ce dégénéré été parti, mais pas pour longtemps. Il continua à verser toute ses larmes et au bout d'un quart d'heure, sa propre armure heurta le sol, il s'était assoupi. Lorsque l'atlante rouvrit les yeux, il était dans l'endroit où s'il ne luttait pas, tous les atlantes ainsi que lui-même, seraient perdu. Cette dimension était sombre et glaciale, quelques éclairs bleu perçaient de temps en temps l'épaisse brume noire qui commençait à l'aveugler. Le sol disparut autour de lui, laissant juste une petite passerelle qui était évidemment le seul chemin d'offert. Toutefois il avait décidé d'être têtu et de ne pas s'engager sur cette voie.

-_Si tu ne viens pas, c'est moi qui vais venir te chercher sale vermine ! _Gronda la voix du démon en rage. _Et crois-moi que cela sera douloureux pour toi._

Il accepta à contre cœur et avança jusqu'à ce que la brume l'envahisse complètement. C'est à cet instant que son tortionnaire apparu avec un grand sourire aimable collé sur le visage. Il avait deux longs cheveux ardoise avec une grosse mèche qui lui fendait le visage en deux et deux orbes couleurs braises. Il avait des dents bien blanches et une peau blafarde.

-_C'est bien mon petit agneau, t'as arrêté de faire ta tête de mule._

-Laisses-moi partir ! Hurla le chevalier, complètement désemparé.

-_ Oh mon petit agneau, tu sais ce que je te fais à chaque fois que tu m'imposes cette décision, _déclara-t-il en lui fonçant dessus et en lui donnant un puissant coup de poing dans l'estomac qui le mit à terre sur le champ. _Pourquoi m'obliges-tu chaque fois à lever la main sur toi ?_

-Car je n'ai pas le choix et que dans tous les cas tu me blesses, répondit-il avec un filet de sang qui sortait de ses lèvres.

-_Que tu es rude envers moi, _dit-il en se mettant à genou et en léchant le sang situé à la commissure de ses lèvres, _moi qui suis si gentil._

_-_Te fiches pas de moi ! T'as tué mon peuple et tu t'estimes gentil ?!

Le Bélier se rendit compte que ce qu'il venait de dire allé lui coûter cher. Là-dessus, Malphas l'empoigna et le jeta contre un mur.

_-__Il faut vraiment que quelqu'un t'apprennes l'obéissance !_ Menaça-t-il, _cependant si c'est moi qui te l'inculque personnellement, ça rentrera comme il faut._

Là-dessus, il sortit sa grosse épée et la lui planta en plein dans l'articulation de l'épaule gauche, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur que Malphas apprécia.

_-__Maintenant, profite,_ ordonna-t-il.

Il disparut et le brouillard se mit à tourbillonner et à redessiner les contours du premier temple. Tout était à sa place, les armures et surtout…Kiki !

-Non pas ça ! Hurla le maitre du jeune rouquin en sachant pertinemment que cette raclure ne reviendrait pas, laisse le tranquille !

La reproduction de son intérieur explosa et forma la chambre de son apprenti qui dormait paisiblement. Cette vision l'attendrie comme d'habitude mais sa joie s'estompa quand il vit Malphas apparaître avec une dague à la main et la lever au-dessus du cou du jeune garçon. Mû voulait le sauver mais une part de lui-même lui disait que cela n'était qu'une illusion. Toutefois, la panique l'emportait sur sa raison. Il fut frappé de stupeur quand son geôlier regarda dans sa direction avec un sourire carnassier avant d'abattre sa lame sur le coup de Kiki et de répandre son sang sur ses draps blancs. Le chevalier ne savait plus quoi penser, cet évènement avait-il vraiment eu lieu ? La folie le gagnait peu à peu. Il prit sa tête dans sa seule valide, son esprit était tout sauf clair.

_-__Où est passé ton calme de moine tibétain ? _Railla le démon qui était de retour_, __si ça peut te rassurer, je t'ai juste montré un avant-goût de ce qui t'attends. Ton apprenti est toujours en vie si ça peut te consoler mais tu viens d'assister en avance à sa future mort._

-Et moi ? Je suis où pendant ce crime odieux ?! S'écria l'autre à deux doigts de devenir complètement hystérique.

_-__Quelque part,_ se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il tourna la tête afin de lui montrer que leur discussion s'arrêtait là. Il prenait le risque de le vexer et de se faire sanctionner mais il en avait marre et voulait rentrer chez lui afin que tout cela cesse.

_-__Tu en assez pris pour aujourd'hui,_ déclara-t-il en retirant brusquement la lame de son membre_. __Je ne te laisse pas sortir d'ici pour autant. A toi de te débrouiller seul si tu parviens à partir._

Il se délecta du sang qu'il y avait sur l'épée et la rangea dans son fourreau.

_-__Une dernière chose, à ton réveil tu auras une drôle de surprise. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un cadavre._

Il disparut, le laissant seul contre la paroi noire. Mû essayait tant bien que mal de stopper l'hémorragie puis il resta assit là pendant des heures, souffrant le martyr. Il ne voulait pas mourir ici, pas sous le regard malveillant de Malphas car oui même si il n'était pas là, il pouvait sentir sa présence partout autour de lui comme si la brume et lui ne formaient qu'un. L'atlante ferma les yeux pour essayer de penser à autre chose lorsqu'il vit de la lumière. Il se redressa et partit dans la direction de cette lueur. Il remarqua avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait de la constellation du Bélier en miniature. Elle envoya un puissant jet de lumière qui lui fit perdre conscience.

Le premier gardien se réveilla en sursaut mais de nombreux éléments le troublaient : pourquoi était-il dans son lit alors qu'il était endormi dans mon atelier et pourquoi était-il vêtue d'une simple tunique de lin blanc alors qu'il était censé porter mon armure ? Si c'est ça la surprise de Malphas elle n'était pas amusante du tout. Il se leva mais une douleur sans nom le tirailla dans l'épaule, à l'emplacement exact du coup qui lui avait été porté.

Réactualisation…il venait de comprendre sa surprise, à partir de maintenant, toutes traces de violence dans son monde l'affectait dans le sien.

Le Bélier sortit de sa chambre et entraperçus son armure dans le hall, elle avait repris sa forme initiale du Bélier. Finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal qu'elle lui est été soutirée pendant son sommeil. Il partit vers son atelier dans le but de rendre les deux armures qui lui avaient été confiées avant le réveil de Kiki. L'armure du Lion avait parfaitement retrouvée son état normal mais celle du Scorpion avait une magnifique trace de griffes qui prenait tout le dos, Milo allait le tuer si il lui quémandait à nouveau du sang pour la réparation, heureusement que ce n'était pas l'armure du Capricorne, qui lui est complètement malade psychologiquement. Mû partit donc avec les deux armures tenues à une main après avoir enfilé un ensemble en soie blanche.

Une fois arrivé chez le Lion, il fut accueilli par un Aiolia complètement bourré qui chantonnait des airs peu catholiques.

-Coucou Mû, le salua le Lion, ça va ? T'es habillé léger dis donc, tu viens pour te prendre une cuite mémorable ?

-Euh non…je te ramène juste l'armure que tu as cassée comme un novice.

-Ah ouais c'est vrai, se réjouit-il, j'avais oublié ce stupide tas de ferrailles.

-Un peu de respect pour le travail des autres.

-On s'embrasse et on se pardonne, lui sourit-il avec un sourire de pervers.

-Je passe mon tour…oh mon dieu, t'as vu l'heure ? Faut que je file, à plus tard !

-Beuh…j'ai pas d'horloge….j'ai compris, c'était un prétexte pour partir, malin le petit mouton, déclara Aiolia en s'écrasant sur son sofa.

Qu'est-ce que c'est simple de partir du temple du Lion quand il a trop forcé sur l'alcool. Maintenant, direction le temple de Milo, sainte Athéna sauvez le.

-Milo ? T'es là ?

-ARMUREEEEE ! Beugla le Scorpion d'ordinaire timide.

-Oh mon dieu…

-Donne-la !...C'est quoi cette chose sur son dos ?!

-Un petit imprévu malencontreux, répondit tristement Mû.

-Pourquoi tu me la ramène alors ?

-J'ai…plus de sang…, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

-Tu peux répéter ? J'ai pas bien saisis.

-J'ai plus de sang !

-Ah ! Il t'en faut beaucoup pour réparer ça ?

-Non.

-D'accord je passerai après l'entrainement.

-Je t'attendrai.

Il fit demi-tour pour partir mais Milo le saisit maladroitement à l'épaule gauche, avec sa main dardée, pour une raison inconnue.

-Aie ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Eh beh ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda –t-il tout innocent,…bih tu saignes !

-Oh merde…

-Fais voir.

Il le tira vers lui et remonta sa manche afin de dévoiler une grosse plaie ouverte qui coulait abondamment.

-C'est rien…je me le suis fait pendant les réparations…

-Tu ne sais pas mentir, qu'est-ce qui s'est réellement passé ?!

-Laisse-moi tranquille, je ne veux pas en parler !

Mû prit ses jambes à son cou vers son temple. Il avait juste oublié un tout petit détail, il devait traverser beaucoup de temple et sa plaie était plus que visible. Bon nombre de chevalier virent sa blessure comme Shaka, Deathmask, Kanon et Saga. Super, les quatre plus tendres avec lui, et encore ses relations avec Kanon ne sont pas fleurissantes, allaient s'inquiéter de son cas. Aldébaran était introuvable et son temple n'était qu'a quelques marches. Mû aurait pu y arriver sans problème s'il n'avait pas reçu un « Trésor du Ciel » gentiment offert par Shaka qui le priva de la vue. Il fut donc contraint de s'arrêter de courir et de continuer à tâtons.

-Ne bouge plus, ordonna la voix douce du chevalier de la Vierge, et montre-moi cette épaule.

-Pas question, rétorqua le concerné en exerçant un mouvement de recul qui lui fit louper une marche et partir en arrière, ouahhh !

-Fais attention, déclara Saga en l'interceptant.

-Ahaha très drôle…si je n'étais pas aveugle, je ne me serais pas ramassé. Merci encore Saga.

-Mais comment fais-tu pour nous distinguer ? Demanda Kanon qui été toujours étonné par sa faculté à les discerner, lui et son frère.

-C'est mon petit secret, répondit-il en lui tirant la langue avec un petit sourire mesquin.

-Ne nous éloignons pas de notre priorité, intervint DeathMask.

-Si je vous le dis vous allez me prendre pour un dingue.

-Alors si toi t'es dingue, Shura est un terroriste kamikaze atteint psychologiquement d'une maladie mentale pathologique incurable, rigola Kanon.

-Petit frère !

-Je rigoleuh…quoique…

-Bon…pour faire vite, je me fais hanter chaque nuit par un démon complètement fou qui me retient prisonnier de mes rêves dans lesquels il me montre la destruction de mon peuple et la mort potentielle des survivants dont Kiki, j'ai des doutes pour Shion. Ah et j'oubliais de dire qu'il me torture et que chaque blessures qu'il me fait ont des conséquences réelles sur moi d'où la blessure de mon bras.

-Tu te moques de nous là, plaisanta Kanon.

-Faut avouer que l'histoire et bien construite, compléta son ainé.

-Mouahahaha elle est bien bonne celle-la, mon dieu, arrivé à me faire rire. Je te tire mon chapeau, se moqua Angelo.

-T'es sûr que t'as pas rêvé ? Questionna Shaka un peu sceptique, en rendant tout de même la vue à son compagnon d'arme. Enfin je veux dire, c'est vrai que t'as une plaie sévère mais peut-être as-tu fais une crise de somnambulisme assez profonde et que tu es tombé sur un objet tranchant.

-De la part d'un type qui a tout le temps les yeux fermés, continua de rire le Cancer.

-Laisse mes yeux tranquilles, ils ne t'ont rien fait.

-Attendez, vous être en train de me faire comprendre que vous ne me croyiez pas ?! S'exclama l'atlante vraiment vexé.

-Pour être direct oui, répondit Angelo.

-Beh je vous dis pas merci pour l'amitié ! S'écria le premier chevalier du sanctuaire.

-Ne le prend pas mal, s'excusa Saga.

-Pas le prendre mal ?! S'écria le Bélier.

-Houla t'énerves pas, le taquine le Cancer en le tirant vers lui. Tu travailles trop et tu ne te reposes jamais. Fais comme moi : profite un peu.

Là-dessus, Angelo empoigna l'armure de Milo et la laissa s'éparpiller sur les marches. Les jambières et les protèges coudes roulèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du premier temple.

-T'es fier de toi ? Stupide italien !

-Assez, merci de demander, sourit Deathmask qui délaissa le forgeron en lui arrachant tout de même son ruban au passage.

-Deathmask…, soupira l'ainé des gémeaux.

-Beh quoi ? Se rebiffa l'autre, je le trouve plus attirant comme ça, on dirait vraiment une femme.

-Je préfère être androgyne que complètement demeuré sombre imbécile de crustacé sans cervelle !

-Calmez-vous immédiatement sinon je vous prive de vos sens et je vous amène devant Shion ! Menaça la Vierge qui n'oserait jamais trainer son ami atlante devant son maître.

-Ça tourne au ridicule, commenta Kanon.

-Je conseille de rentrer chez nous, d'y réfléchir et d'en reparler demain, proposa son frère.

-Sage décision de la part du plus pourri d'entre nous, railla Deathmask.

-ANGELO ! Hurlèrent tous les autres à l'intention d'un crabe qui prenait la fuite en riant aux éclats.

-Je lui briserai les pinces, soupira Saga, bien c'est à nous d'y aller Kanon.

-Ouais j'arrive ! Euh…tu sais Mû, même si on ne se côtoie pas trop, sache que si tu as le moindre problème, tu sais où me trouver.

-Merci beaucoup Kanon, le remercia le chevalier atlante.

Les frères Gemini partirent donc, laissant l'atlante et l'indou qui ramassait les morceaux d'armures éparpillés.

-Laisse je t'en pris, le supplia le Bélier. Ça ne me gêne pas de tout ramasser, c'est mon travail après tout.

-Peut-être mais tu es blessé, je ne peux donc pas me permettre de t'abandonner, déclara le blond en lui remettant les morceaux. Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi Mû mais je ne crois pas vraiment à ton histoire. Cependant, mon temple est toujours ouvert si tu te sens mal.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Mû, pourquoi personne ne le croyait ? C'était si dur que ça d'admettre que quelqu'un lui voulait du mal ?

-Pourquoi me prenez-vous pour un menteur ? Shaka dis-moi ce que j'ai dis de déplacé pour ne pas être cru !

-Mu…ton histoire est vraiment étrange. Je te conseille d'en parler au Pope. Viens me voir si tu te sens mal, proposa Shaka qui serra le premier chevalier dans ses bras. Ce dernier éclata en sanglot, ce qui fendit le cœur de la Vierge.

-Ne me laisse pas tout seul avec lui, je t'en conjure, supplia-t-il. Je craque, j'en peux plus ! Je veux pas mourir.

-Ecoute, je dois m'absenter pour la soirée, je ne serai donc pas là mais dès mon retour, tu dors dans mon temple. Grâce à ma protection divine « il » ne viendra plus.

- Je ne peux pas attendre la nuit prochaine ! Je ne survivrai pas à celle qui arrive !

-J'ai peut-être une solution : organise une fête, même si c'est fatigant mais au moins il ne viendra pas.

-Je ne tiendrai jamais…mais au moins il y aura du monde, se réjouit le Bélier.

-Une dernière chose, promets moi que tu le garderas avec toi, déclara l'indou qui lui tendit son chapelet.

-Je ne peux pas l'accepter, refusa l'autre, tu risques d'en avoir plus besoin que moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, lui assura le blond en lui remettant son rosaire et en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Maintenant rentre chez toi et défense de faire de l'effort. Je vais parler à Milo pour son armure et je fais passer le mot pour la fête en précisant bien qu'il faudra te chouchouter.

-Oh….merci beaucoup Shaka, sourit Mu en rougissant. La Vierge partit et le Bélier se téléporta avec les pièces d'armures et apparu directement sur son lit d'où il laissa l'armure rouler sur le sol. Il se coucha en boule, s'adonnant à la rêverie et à ce soir. Il ne capta pas la présence de son apprenti et fit un bond lorsqu'il le sentit contre lui.

-Désolé maitre, s'exclama Kiki, je pensais que vous m'aviez entendus arriver.

Son maitre ne répondit rie et le serra brutalement contre lui. L'instant d'après, il pleurait dans sa chevelure rousse.

-Maitre ? Demanda-t-il, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

-J'en peux plus, pleura le maître en question, je veux que tout cela cesse…je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Pourquoi me perdriez-vous ?

-A cause de « lui », tu as dus le sentir la nuit dernière.

-Je regrette maître mais je n'ai rien ressentis du tout, répondit le jeune homme.

-Même pas dans ta chambre ? S'enquit l'ainé.

-Non rien du tout je vous assure.

Kiki voulut se défaire de l'étreinte du chevalier mais ce dernier sentant le corps de son élève tenté de prendre la fuite, resserra sont étreinte et se mit à trembler.

-Maitre…je veux juste me tourner…

Voyant la sincérité dans ses propos, l'atlante le relâcha avec angoisse mais fut soulagé lorsque son apprenti pivota et le serra fort à son tour pour lui montrer son obéissance.

-Vous voyez, rigola le rouquin, je ne vous ai pas fait faux bon.

-Merci…, souffla Mu qui s'endormit dans l'épaisse chevelure du jeune garçon.

Ce dernier garda un œil attentionné sur le chevalier puis s'endormit à son tour après s'être assuré que son maître dormait vraiment. Il ne se doutait pas que dans l'ombre, un personne avec des intentions peu saines avait suivi tous les mouvements de l'atlante et s'en régalait de joie. Le seul hic dans ce beau tableau était Shaka. Ce chevalier se mêlait un peu trop de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Comment ce simple chevalier d'or pouvait-il se permettre d'intervenir entre lui, Malphas, grand présidents des Enfers, porteur de l'armure de l'Hippogriffe et déchu de celle du Corbeau, et son nouveau jouet. Cela ne se passerait pas comme ça ! Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'envola et quitta le temple.

-_A nous deux Mu, le vrai jeu peut dès lors commencer !_

Il disparut et Mu ouvrit les yeux, sentant l'explosion d'un cosmos maléfique. Il faillit devenir fou en voyant toutes les plumes noires éparpillées sur son lit. Il fallait vraiment que cela prenne fin. Il était grand temps de passer à l'action.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI IIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

**Voilà c'est terminé pour ce chapitre ! Comme d'hab j'ai pas relu vu que c'est presque minuit ! S'il y a des fautes je les verrai à la lecture (il est très probable qu'il y en ai car j'avais commencé la fic du point de vue de Mu puis j'ai changé, j'ai rechangé et je suis revenue au neutre xD)**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que ce n'est pas WTF total. Honnêtement j'ai hésité à poster cette fic car ce premier chapitre me laisse perplexe. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait d'avoir mis un Mu faible ou d'avoir démarré trop rapidement mais dans tous les cas je suis un peu déçue. Seuls vos avis trancheront mon doute. Dans tous les cas il y aura des explications sur l'origine de Malphas et le massacre des atlantes.**

**Sinon j'ai fais des petites recherches pour trouver le nom d'un démon et j'avais hésité entre Malphas et Méphisto seulement en voyant la tête de se dernier…voilà quoi xD. J'ai dis aussi que Malphas avait été déchu de son armure du Corbeau car cette armure est déjà prise (c'est pas la même saison mais j'ai voulu quand même innover une nouvelle armure). J'ai donc hésité entre l'armure de l'hippogriffe et celle du manticore mais n'aimant pas cette dernière j'ai pris l'autre.**

**Review s'il-vous-plait ça fait toujours plaisir, surtout quand l'auteur est pas convaincue dans ses écrits, ça aide à progresser ou à aller se pendre au choix xD**


	2. L'attention d'un chevalier pour son ami!

Disclamer : Tout le monde est à Masami Kurumada sauf Malphas qui s'appartient à lui-même (enfin je crois).

**Petit bond au review :**

**Yum-chen-mo : Gracias para tu comentario. Es la primera vez que una personna me escrito un comentario en español (que suerte, hablo muy bien español 8D). He querido te enviar un correo privado pero bloqueas la pocibilidad de harcele. Estoy tambien sorprendida que lees muchas fic en frances, debes tener un buen nivel =). No te inquietas, Mu no va a morrir y Shaka va a ayudarle. **

**Doth : Merci beaucoup, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Etrangement j'aime torturer mes personnages favoris (dans One Piece je torture Sanji et ici c'est Mu).**

**Queen of blade : Merci de me soutenir pour ce début de fic ^^.**

**brany : Toute de suite ^^.**

**Sanctuary-x-Lotus : Contente que ça te plaise =D moi qui n'y croyait pas du tout à ce début de fic xD. D'accord ^^ de toute façon je me suis relue et je n'ai pas vu de fautes frappantes non plus mais j'aime bien demander l'avis des gens afin de ne pas poster un rendu bâclé.**

**Voici la suite après un petit moment d'attente, je suis vraiment désolée mais j'étais plus dans la catégorie One Piece, même si j'ai fais une petite apparition entre-temps avec Saint Seiya (merci encore à Doth au passage ^^ je te ferai un remerciement plus gros au chapitre 2). Je préviens que ce chapitre est un peu niais de mon point de vue car je ne savais pas quoi faire faire à Mu avant sa fête, j'ai donc pris le premier truc qui me passait par la tête (et vu que dans ma tête il n'y a rien à part peut-être un log pose déréglé). Si cela ne vous plait pas, je laisse à votre disposition ma fidèle cagette de tomates, les moisies sont au fond. Et pour infos, cette fic fera, je pense, 5 chapitres (voir 6 si j'ai l'esprit vague).**

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI IIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Chapitre 2 : L'attention d'un chevalier pour son ami ! Une menace inattendue !

Mu avait fait disparaître toutes les plumes noires avant le réveil de son apprenti et se demandait bien ce qu'il pourrait faire pendant la fête. Son élève gigota en sentant le corps de son maître le quitter. Il s'inquiéta un peu à l'idée de le revoir fondre en larme mais se résorba en voyant son sourire habituel. Cela le rassura, même s'il savait qu'au fond de lui c'était toujours le chaos.

-Vous allez mieux maître ? Demanda timidement Kiki.

-Sans plus mais je ne veux pas passer mon temps à penser à cela, j'ai une fête à organiser et ce n'est pas un démon déplumé qui va pourrir ma soirée.

-Vous avez entièrement raison ! Mais…je suis un peu septique par rapport à ce démon, c'est vrai quoi vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le voir. C'est juste un coup de fatigue qui vous fait avoir des hallucinations.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me trouver une excuse en rapport avec la fatigue ?! S'emporta Mu. Je ne les ai pas rêvé ces blessures quand même ! Et je ne suis pas maso au point de me tailler moi-même !

Son apprenti se tut, choqué par la réaction du Bélier qui commençait vraiment à devenir fou. La seule personne qui le soutenait sans trop le croire était partit en mission et s'était contenter de lui laisser son bien le plus précieux pour se protéger. D'ailleurs l'atlante portait effectivement le rosaire de la Vierge sur lui. En le portant, le jeune homme se sentait en sécurité et se pensait immuniser de Malphas. Ce dernier avait disparu sans rien dire et semblait avoir déserté le temple, laissant derrière lui une trainée de plumes noires sur les draps. Mais l'heure n'était plus à ce qui s'était passé hier et le Bélier voulait une fête du tonnerre pour oublier cet incident. Il décida même de faire un tour chez tous les chevaliers afin de savoir qui venait ou pas.

Il se rendit donc chez Aldébaran et fut surpris de le trouver avec des sacs de courses dans les mains. En effet ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit le fier chevalier du Taureau avec des poches Tarrefour à la main, surtout quand on ne l'a pas vu passer devant sa porte.

-Bien le bonjour Mu, le salua son ami.

- Bonjour Aldé, tu fais le plein du garde mangé ?

-Oui et non, répondit le plus grand avec un sourire amical. Le petit c'est pour moi et le gros c'est pour toi car étant au courant de ton état je me suis dis que tu oublierais de faire les courses.

-Beh c'est super sympa de ta part car je n'ai évidemment rien prévu, avoua honteusement le petit mouton mauve. Je dois donc en conclure que tu viens.

-Eh oui ! Je ne vais pas laisser mon agneau dans un tel état, surtout quand c'est la Vierge en personne qui nous le demande. Il me semble même qu'Angelo a fait un effort, c'est vraiment impressionnant de sa part. Comme quoi c'est pas totalement un pourri.

-Oui c'est vrai, sourit l'autre. Bon je te laisse, à ce soir !

Le Bélier quitta le second temple pour aller chez Saga et Kanon. C'est sûr qu'ils venaient mais on ne sait jamais, un pétage de boulon de la part de l'ancien Pope peut toujours survenir au dernier moment. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas car les deux Gemini étaient entrain de se ….battre et de s'insulter comme des charretiers. Le premier chevalier osa s'approcher sans se faire remarquer afin de mieux entendre.

-Kanon, je t'interdis de l'inviter! S'écria son grand frère.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange ! Se renfrogna son cadet. Je l'invite si je veux et puis si t'es pas content, tu l'ignores et tu me fou la paix !

Derrière son pilier, le Bélier comprit de suite de quoi parlaient les deux frères. Un petit sourire fendit son visage, une bagarre entre Saga et le petit ami de Kanon serait une occupation idéale.

-Bonjour Saga, bonjour Kanon, coupa Mu en sortant de sa cachette.

-Ah Mu, tu arrives au bon moment, se réjouit Kanon. Dis à mon frère que je veux inviter mon petit ami !

-Non ! Mu, dis à mon petit frère que je ne supporterai pas la vision de le voir dans les bras de cette perverse de Wyvern.

-N'importe quoi ! Rhadamanthe n'est pas un pervers ! Hurla le plus jeune.

-Ah oui tu crois ! Et la façon dont il te tripote !

-Mais fiche moi la paix ! T'es vraiment lourd quand tu veux ! C'est mon petit ami, je le veux, point barre !

-Moi je suis pour la présence de Rhadamanthe, s'interposa Mu. C'est vrai Saga, laisse un peu ton frère faire ce qu'il veut.

-Mais Mu…

-S'il-te-plait, insista Mu avec de grands yeux de chatons.

-Bon très bien mais uniquement car c'est toi qui me le demande…

-Merci Saga, s'écria l'atlante en lui sautant au cou, ce qui choqua un peu les deux frères.

Le Bélier partit sans rien dire, laissant juste les deux autres chevaliers estomaqués par la pulsion joyeuse de leur camarade qui ralentit sa course dans les escaliers en se rappelant qui était le prochain. Il pénétra dans le temple du Cancer avec une certaine hésitation. Mu n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les visages collés aux murs. A vrai dire, il en avait peur et ce depuis son enfance.

-Ils vont pas te manger, ricana le crabe en arrivant derrière Mu qui faillit trébucher sur une tête. Pourquoi t'es ici ?! Shaka t'avais fortement interdis de faire des efforts. Retourne te coucher !

-J'ai pas cinq ans, se défendit le Bélier.

-Pour moi t'es comme un marmot alors tu retourne au lit ou c'est moi qui t'y ramène.

-S'il-te-plait Angelo…, laisse moi faire un tour chez tous les chevaliers et je t'assure que si je ne suis pas revenu d'ici une demi heure, tu pourras venir me chercher et me dorloter dans mes draps.

-…Bon d'accord.

L'atlante le remercia et quitta le troisième temple afin de se rendre à celui du Lion. Le châtain arriva en trombe sur le Bélier, une odeur d'alcool flottant dans l'air, à moitié en larmes.

-Bouhouhouhouhouhou ! Mu ! Chouina le lionceau.

-Oui ? C'est moi.

-Mon petit Bélier souffre et je ne peux pas l'aider. Je me sens tellement impuissant !

-Mais non, le rassura l'atlante, ton soutient moral suffit amplement.

-Ouais ! T'as raison, s'exclama joyeusement Aiolia, je vais t'amener le meilleur alcool du monde !

-Je suis censé ne pas m'endormir, et puis je ne tiens pas l'alcool… contente toi de venir et je serai satisfait.

Le Lion voulut lui sauter au cou mais Mu s'écarta, laissant le petit frère du Sagittaire s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol, un sourire débile aux lèvres. Mu le porta jusqu'à son canapé et posa une couverture sur ses épaules avant de partir vers le temple déserté de la Vierge. La bâtisse était calme, que cela soit avec ou sans son locataire. Son lotus géant trônait toujours au fond du temple. Mu serra le rosaire contre lui et continua sa marche pour atteindre la demeure de Dohko qui ne semblait pas si abandonné que ça vu la musique électro-métal qui émanait du temple de Libra.

Mu tenta de trouver la stéréo afin de couper le son avant que le vieux chevalier ne débarque avec une guitare électrique à la main. Il faut avouer que ce n'est pas tous les jours que Shaka est appelé pour une mission. Après cinq minutes de recherche, le Bélier trouva la prise et la débrancha, laissant juste la voix de la Balance résonner dans tous le temple.

-Eh ! Qui a osé couper la musique au moment le plus important ?! Tonna le vieux chevalier.

-Pardonnez-moi maitre, s'excusa le plus jeune en mettant un genou à terre.

-Oh c'est toi mon petit agneau en barbe à papa ! S'exclama le vieux maitre en le remettant debout.

-Excusez-moi mais votre musique avait quelques décibels en trop.

-Merci de me l'avoir dit, je ne mettrai pas un tel volume ce soir car je serai votre David Quetta….Cuetta…enfin voilà quoi tu me comprends. Bon ! Cours chez Milo, il a cadeau pour toi.

Et un Bélier expulsait par une vieille balance rouillée. A peine avait-il mis un pied dehors que la musique reprit de plus belle, toutefois un peu moins forte. Le jeune chevalier se demandait ce que le Scorpion avait de si important à lui annoncer. Le temple semblait vide mais le fameux rire de l'Arachnide déchira le silence et le huitième chevalier fixa l'atlante avec un regard de défis.

-Tu veux te battre ? Demanda le premier chevalier un peu apeuré.

-Non….je veux…te donner…CECI ! Clama fortement le Scorpion en jetant une boite au pied de l'autre qui l'identifia d'un air blasé.

-Une boite d'antidépresseur ?! T'es sérieux là ?!

-Tout à fait mon cher, ça calme facilement les nerfs les plus tendus alors je me suis dis que vu ton âme apaisée tu serais du genre tenace à remettre dans le droit chemin de la paix intérieure.

-T'as sortis ça tout seul ? S'étonna le mauve.

-Pas du tout, se renfrogna son ainé, c'est Shaka qui m'a donné la boite et qui m'a refilé le petit speech qui va avec. Si ça venait de moi je t'aurais dis d'aller voir Camus pour qu'il te mette sous glace pendant au moins dix ans !

-Elle est a creusée cette idée, réfléchit-il.

-Doucement je plaisante.

-Merci j'avais deviné ! Bon sinon tu viens ou pas ?

-Quand ? Ce soir ?

-Non à Pâques ! Evidemment aujourd'hui ! S'écria le plus petit en mettant un coup de poing sur le crâne de l'autre.

-Aieuh…t'as de la chance que l'on soit de bons amis sinon je t'aurai puni pour ça en t'infligeant mon Aiguille Ecarlate.

-Je ne me serai jamais permis de faire ça à Shura tu t'en doutes.

-Houlà oui !

-Bon je te laisse, j'ai encore du monde à visiter.

-A ce soir et n'oublie pas ! Un comprimé matin, midi et soir, rit son ami.

Mu grommela une insulte dans sa barbe à l'intention de la débilité de Milo mais d'un autre côté il était content d'avoir des compagnons d'armes comme eux, bon nombre de personne l'aurait déjà abandonné dans ce genre de situation. Malgré le côté sadique et assassin de certains chevaliers, tous se respectaient, surtout depuis leur résurrection par la déesse grecque. Aucun caractère n'avait changé mais la solidarité avait considérablement augmentée. Plus le moindre des chevaliers n'étaient mis à l'écart.

Le Bélier trouva Aioros au centre de sa maison zodiacale entrain d'astiquer la flèche de son armure. Le jeune homme était revenu sous la forme d'un garçon de 14 ans qui prenait grand soin de l'armure qu'on lui avait confiée avant que la mort ne la lui retire. Shura et lui avait eu une grande discussion au sujet de la mort du Sagittaire car le Capricorne avait eu l'air bête en apprenant qu'il avait tué à tord le châtain.

En voyant Mu débarquer, Aioros cessa son nettoyage et le salua de la main, se doutant de sa venue. Il le serra amicalement dans ses bras.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Pour l'instant je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Le gêneur est partit.

-S'il revient préviens moi que je lui décoche une flèche ! Menaça le chevalier ailé.

-Je compte sur toi pour me sauver sinon Shion et Athéna ne te le pardonnerais pas.

-Ne m'en parle pas ! Jamais mon allégeance pour ces deux nobles personnes ne fléchira et maintenant elle est valable pour toi.

-Mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'important, déclara l'autre.

-Peut-être mais tu es menacé et je ne peux fermer les yeux sur ça même s'il veille sur toi, dit-il en pointant le rosaire. Au fait prend ça pour Shura, tu me le rendras au retour.

Le Sagittaire lui tendit un drapeau blanc. Et il eut raison car en arrivant au temple du Capricorne, il entendit un magnifique « EXCALIBUR ! » à l'autre bout du couloir et eu à peine le temps de se baisser qu'une onde de choc lui passa au-dessus de la tête pour aller exploser dans un pilier. Aussitôt Mu secoua son drapeau en criant qu'il venait en ami.

-C'est rare quand tu viens ici, se moqua l'espagnol, tu viens faire du mal à Athéna ?!

-Mais bien sur, répondit-il, voilà du m'as démasqué, je l'admets…je vais aller la tuer.

-Te fou pas de moi non plus, le théâtre c'est vraiment pas ton fort.

-J'l'ai fais exprès…

-…bref tu veux quoi ? Demanda l'autre pour changer de sujet.

-C'est juste pour te demander si tu venais.

-Ce soir ?...Non.

-Aller ! Supplia Mu, y aura Angelo et si je me souviens bien, il ne te doit pas quelques ronds ?

-OH MON DIEU MAIS T'AS RAISON ! Tout compte fait je viens !

Le Capricorne se mit à délirer sur l'argent que le Cancer lui devait, ce qui fit partir Mu car un Shura énervé est un Shura violent. Le tibétain se sentit plus à l'aise dans le temple de Camus qui lui au moins avait toutes ses neurones branchées et savait s'en servir.

-Bien le bonjour Mu, veux-tu une tasse de thé ?

-Bonjour Camus. Non merci, je suis assez pressé, peut-être pour une autre fois.

-C'est quand tu veux, au fait, est-ce que Milo sera présent ce soir ? Demanda-t-il un brin frustré par la réponse qui va suivre.

-Oui bien sûr, répondit Mu, pourquoi ? Cela pose un problème ?

-En effet, soupira le français, je vais encore devoir le surveiller pour éviter qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'incongru…c'est un vrai gamin qui serait capable de faire les pires débilités rien qu'en respirant l'air pur du pays ! Tu t'imagines que depuis son temple il a réussi à inonder ma bibliothèque tout ça parce que sa baignoire à exploser et que le jet a été tellement puissant qu'il a giclé jusqu'à chez moi ! Sans parler de la fois où il a voulu réparer l'un de mes piliers central qu'il avait cassé en jouant au foot….un pan de mur entier à terre ! Tu te rends compte de la dangerosité de ce type ?!

-Euh oui, c'est un danger public mais…ça le rend plus attachant, enfin je dis ça par rapport à toi qui le côtoie très souvent.

-Tu as raison, soupira le Verseau, son côté gamin m'attire et même si je suis froid avec lui je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir des remords même s'il est en tord. Après tout je suis son seul véritable ami, sans moi il serait seul et si je venais à disparaître, sa joie de vivre partirait avec moi…Je ne suis pas du tout entrain d'avoir un cas de conscience alors arrête de me regarder avec cette mine attendrie !

-Désolé c'est plus fort que moi, rougit Mu. J'ai cette tête car je trouve ça mignon de voir comment il a percé ton mutisme de glace en si peu de temps alors qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a réussi, pas même ton maitre.

-Faut croire qu'il a su trouver les mots…ou plutôt les gaffes qui m'ont faites réagir. Ça m'as fais plaisir de t'en parler, merci Mu.

-Je n'ai pas fais grand-chose à part répondre à ta question, se défendit le Bélier. Je vais te laisser dans ta méditation sur les souvenirs que tu as partagé avec lui.

Mu était content d'avoir écouté Camus, surtout que ce n'est pas le genre de ce dernier à confier sa faiblesse vis-à-vis du Scorpion aux autres. Une fois à l'extérieur, une odeur de rose embauma l'air, rappelant à Mu qu'Aphrodite n'est pas si loin. Il le trouva dans son jardin situé derrière le temple. Le suédois portait un jean et une chemise blanche. Il se retourna en voyant ses roses s'agiter et pointer l'atlante. Ce dernier remarqua le tas de rose en pot qui trainait à côté de la porte.

-Tu comptes faire une livraison importante pour quelqu'un ?

-Oui, pour toi. Je me suis dis que si quelqu'un te gênais, il suffirait juste que tu plantes quelques une de mes bébés chez toi afin de lui ôter l'envie de te faire des misères.

-Je vais bien pour l'instant, dit-il.

-Tu ne vas pas bien du tout ! Contesta le poisson, tu as vu tes cheveux ?! Tu as vu ton teint ?! Tu as vu tes cernes ?! Regarde-toi Mu, tu ressemble à un panda zombie.

-Charmante comparaison.

-Retourne immédiatement chez toi et dort, lui ordonna le bleu.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, soupira-t-il.

Il se concentra afin d'utiliser son pouvoir de téléportation et réussit à rentrer dans l'espèce de boucle dimensionnelle qui lui permettait de se déplacer à sa guise. Il prit donc la direction de son temple en imaginant déjà tout ce qu'il pourrait faire. Sa vigilance baissa et il ne vit pas une flèche sombre lui foncer dessus. Une douleur à la côte le ramena sur terre tandis qu'il baissait le regard sur l'arme plantée.

-_On se réveille mon agneau, _ricana une voix en provenance de nulle part._ Pense-tu sincèrement que ton petit manège de ce soir te sauveras la vie ?! Ne me fais pas rire._

-Montre-toi sale lâche ! Tonna Mu d'une voix chevrotante.

-_Moi ? Un lâche ? Désolé de t'annoncer ça comme ça mais ce n'est pas moi qui cours dans les jupes de mes amis pour espérer m'en sortir._

-Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté ! J'ai…juste besoin d'un peu de réconfort…

-_Je ne te suffis pas ? _S'attriste la voix du démon, _pourquoi tu ne te confies jamais à moi ?_

- Tu cherches à me tuer et tu voudrais que je te parle de mes problèmes alors que tu en es la cause ?! S'indigna l'atlante. Je préfère me confier à un grain de poussière plutôt qu'à toi !

_-…Si tu le prends ainsi, dit calmement Malphas, ne vient pas te plaindre ! _

Une autre flèche fendit l'air et se planta dans son épaule blessée de la veille ce qui le stoppa dans son déplacement.

-Sa…sale ordure de serviteur des enfers !

-_Si tu crois me blesser comme ça… je te laisse encore une chance. Une fois ce délai passait je deviendrai vraiment méchant et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher !_

-Attends !..., commença Mu qui, sous l'effet de la fatigue dut à ses blessures, fut propulser hors de la dimension juste devant le lotus géant de Shaka.

Le Bélier était étendu au sol et le moindre geste le faisait grimacer. A l'aide de son bras droit, il se redressa doucement avant d'empoigner la flèche de son épaule et de la tirer d'un geste sec ce qui le fit crier de douleur. Il ne fut pas au bout de ses peines en voyant l'autre. Il la bougea à tâtons afin de ne rien s'abimer car elle était vraiment enfoncer profondément. Une grande quantité de sang coulait et il dut fouiller dans les placards de Shaka afin de trouver des compresses, des bandages et de quoi se désinfecter. Il revint au côté du lotus géant et commença à se nettoyer. Il prit du fil est commença à se faire des point de sutures. A chaque geste il frissonnait et se retenait d'hurler de douleur, il continua à se désinfecter. Il se fit un énorme bandage autour de la taille qui passa par l'épaule avant de remettre sa tunique et de monter sur la fleur afin de réfléchir.

-« Peut-être qu'il a raison…je suis un lâche. Je me sers de ma propre faiblesse pour m'attirer les faveurs des autres. Je ne suis pas capable de me débrouiller seul face à un seul démon alors que j'ai tenu tête aux chevaliers d'or qui avaient tourné leur allégeance vers Hadès. J'ai même osé désobéir à mon maitre. Je suis pitoyable, mon armure ne me mérite pas ! », pensa-t-il intérieurement.

-Mu…ne te laisse pas troubler par tes pensées, tu es quelqu'un de formidable qui sait venir en aide aux autres. Tu es peut-être le plus sage d'entre nous, beaucoup de chevalier t'admire en secret.

-Shaka ?! S'étonna l'atlante, où es-tu ? Montre-toi, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Désolé Mu mais je suis uniquement présent dans ton esprit, je ne pourrai pas venir à toi avant demain. Je sais que tu es fort et que tu tiendras le coup. Sinon qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon temple ? Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de rester chez toi et de te reposer ?

-Excuse-moi, s'alarma Mu, je voulais juste voir les autres…

-Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer dans l'état que je serai s'il venait à t'arriver quelque chose, lui reprocha l'indou. Rassure moi qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé !

-Je te le promets, dit-il avec beaucoup de mal. Et je te donne ma parole que je ne ferai plus le moindre écart.

-J'ai confiance en toi, dit la Vierge d'une voix enjouée avant de redevenir sérieux, mais Mu, dis-toi bien que toi et toi seul peux lutter avec la seule force de ton âme. Pense seulement que dans les moments les plus sombres des personnes combattent pour t'aider grâce à l'amitié qu'ils ont acquise à tes côtés. Et si jamais tu sens que tu es sur le point de non retour face à un ennemi, ne cherche pas à te débattre, utilise plutôt l'unique étincelle qui suffira à faire pencher la balance. Réfléchis bien Mu, toi seul peut user du pouvoir de cette seule source d'espoir car tu as quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas.

-Merci de croire en moi Shaka, sanglota l'atlante.

-Non, merci à toi de vivre avec autant de responsabilité sans jamais sourciller, je suis même prêt à croire plus en toi qu'en Bouddha tant mon admiration pour toi est sans limite. Bien maintenant je te laisse te reposer et n'oublie pas tout ce que je t'ai dis.

-Compte sur moi, affirma Mu dans un élan de fierté.

La Vierge coupa le contact mental laissant un chevalier tremblant de tous ses membres sur la plante géante.

-Une étincelle d'espoir tu parles…

-MU ?! ÇA FAIS UNE DEMI HEURE QUE TU AS QUITTÉ MON TEMPLE ! Hurla le Cancer, sors de ta cachette !

-Oh merde, jura-t-il avant d'envoyer les flèches et la trousse à pharmacie derrière le lotus d'un coup de pied.

Deathmask arriva à la vitesse de l'éclair dans le temple, cherchant du regard un mouton mauve caché contre un pilier. Toutefois une bourrasque de vent fit se lever ses cheveux lavande ce qui le rendit visible. Angelo arriva en douce dans son dos et lui sauta dessus armé d'une couverture avec laquelle il le saucissonna.

-Lâche-moi ! Je peux marcher tout seul.

-Je t'économise l'effort de marcher, ricana-t-il.

Le lien de tissus serrait le corps endolorit de Mu et il dut se retenir de crier de douleur. Heureusement que le Cancer ne remarqua rien. Une fois dans le temple du Bélier, l'italien jeta le tibétain sur son lit.

- Que je ne te reprenne pas à sortir !

-D'accord…

-Rhalalalala t'es vraiment désespérant.

-_Tu l'as dis sale fouineur, _dit une voix inaudible en provenance de la partie ombragée du temple.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI IIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

**Voilà, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre que je trouve totalement niais et inutile. La suite sera mieux (enfin je pense…).**

**Review ? =3**


End file.
